He Knows My Name
by imflyinggg
Summary: How on earth does the famous Edward Cullen know my name! IN BAHASA INDONESIA.
1. Chapter 1

**SEMUA MANUSIA.**

**BPOV**

Aku menghembuskan nafas. Tibalah aku di tempat yang menurutku membosankan, sekolah. Well, tapi dibandingkan di rumah, sekolah lebih baik. Aku turun dari truk oranyeku dan berjalan menuju kelas. Kelas Biology. Seperti biasa aku duduk sendiri, tapi itu tidak terlalu menggangguku karena aku bukan tipe orang yang suka bergaul, dan aku memang baru seminggu sekolah di sini. Aku melihat ke jendela, hari ini lagi cerah, hmm cuaca dan suasana hatiku tidak kompak. Suara orang duduk di sebelahku mengalihkan perhatianku. Hah? Edward Masen? Sejak kapan dia ikut kelas Biology? Kemarin-kemarin aku tidak melihatnya. Dia menengok juga padaku. Aku mencoba tersenyum, dia menengok lagi ke depan. Dasar orang tidak tau sopan santun. Aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan apa kata Mr. Banner. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan seseorang. Lebih tepatnya orang yang duduk di sebelahku. Yang aku tau dari observasiku selama seminggu, semua orang tau Edward Masen. Dia selalu bergaul dengan 4 orang yaitu Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie dan Alice. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa. Mungkin dia sama sepertiku, tidak suka bergaul? Tapi setidaknya aku tidak pilih-pilih teman. Edward dan teman-temannya itu sangat kaya dan menawan. Orang tua Edward adalah Carlisle dan Esme. Mereka orang yang sangat baik, romah dan sopan. Apakah Edward benar-benar anak mereka?

"Bella," ujar seseorang tiba-tiba membuyarkan semua pikiranku. Edwardkah yang berbicara padaku? Mungkinkah ia tau namaku? Tapi memang dia.

"Apakah kau butuh kertas?" tanyanya, kali ini sopan. Oh, Mr. Banner menyuruh kami mengerjakan tugas di selembar kertas.

"Eh tidak terima kasih, aku sudah ada," jawabku lalu merobek selembar kertas dari buku tulisku. Aku mengerjakan 5 soal essay itu, dan sudah selesai. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, aku sudah tidak mood memikirkan dia lagi.

"Kau tau namaku?" hah tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku. Edward yang juga sudah selesai mengerjakan menatapku.

"Sepertinya iya, ada yang salah?" tanyanya bingung, alisnya bertaut. Aku tertawa kecil, raut wajahnya menunjukkan ia makin bingung.

"Aku bukan menertawakanmu, aku hanya kaget karena ada orang yang tau namaku, apalagi orang yang tau namaku itu Edward Masen," jawabku menyindirnya. Ia tidak merespon dan langsung menengok ke Mr. Banner lagi. Astaga, apakah orang ini memiliki dua kepribadian?

"Hei!" Tanya memanggilku. "Ada apa?" Tanya adalah salah satu murid di Kelas Sejarah, kita belum pernah berkenalan secara langsung, tapi ya sudahlah.

"Bagaimana tadi kelasmu?" tanya Tanya. Aku sedikit bingung karena aku dan Tanya belum pernah mengobrol, "Hmm begitulah". Tanya mengalihkan pandangan, seperti sedang ragu-ragu ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku. Aku hanya menunggunya, buat apa memaksa? Akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya, "Mm, eh, well apakah ada murid baru di kelas Biology mu? Oh ya tapi dia murid lama di sekolah ini". Apakah ia berbicara tentang Edward?

"Edward Masen maksudmu?" aku langsung to the point saja. Ia mengangguk malu, oh pasti Tanya naksir dia. Tapi aku tidak heran, hampir semua cewek di sekolah ini naksir dia, kecuali aku tentu saja. "Sampai nanti, Della!" Tanya beranjak pergi, aku memutar bola mataku dan berteriak "Sampai nanti, Tanya! By the way its Bella!". "Whatever," katanya menengok lalu berjalan lagi. Sikapnya agak kasar, tapi aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Dan sekarang aku tertawa kecil memikirkan lucunya fakta bahwa Tanya saja tidak tau namaku tapi seseorang seperti 'Edward Masen' tau namaku. What a weird day.

**So that's it for chapter 1. PLEASE REVIEW :) MORE REVIEWS, UPDATE FASTER ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai lagi semuanya, maaf banget ya udah lama nggak update, sempet bingung gitu mau nulis apa lagi hehe. Ini chapter 2 nya. Maaf juga chapternya pendek.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini aku tidak merasa bosan ketika menginjakkan kaki ke sekolah. Tepatnya aku tidak sabar untuk masuk kelas Biology. Lebih tepatnya lagi aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu Edward. Wait. Kenapa jadi Edward? Pikiranku pagi ini sedang kacau. Aduh, ck aku tersandung meja Tyler, dan aku bersumpah aku melihat Edward tertawa kecil. Ketika aku duduk di sampingnya, wajahnya menjadi dingin lagi. Aku sudah tidak tahan.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu, Edward Masen?"

Dan lalu Mr. Banner berdehem. Dari sudut mataku kulihat Edward tersenyum geli. Ah ya sudahlah aku sudah tidak peduli. Akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya benar-benar kuperhatikan materi yang Mr. Banner ajarkan. Tak peduli seberapa bosannya itu dan seberapa inginnya aku melirik Edward, aku tetap fokus pada pelajaran. Bel berbunyi, thank God. Aku menunggu semua keluar kelas, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Hey," tiba-tiba suara Edward menghentikanku di pintu, aku menoleh tapi tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. "Maafkan aku atas sikapku selama ini, aku memang salah tapi sifat cerobohmu benar-benar menghiburku," katanya sambil nyengir.

Aku yakin sekarang pipiku merona merah. Dia terlihat menahan senyum, lalu berkata lagi "Maukah kau pulang bersamaku hari ini? Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai rumah".

Aku tidak sempat mengendalikan wajahku, aku shock. Dan sepertinya dia menyadari itu, dia buru-buru melanjutkan "Hei aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Ini sebagai permintaan maafku, aku berjanji akan mengantarkanmu sampai ke rumah hidup-hidup". Aku tertawa kecil, "Baiklah".

Aku berjalan berdampingan dengannya di sepanjang koridor, dan kita tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Awkward. Super awkward 2011. "Err" "Err" dan sekarang kita mengucapkan gumaman berbarengan. Aku mencoba tersenyum, "Kau duluan". Lagipula, aku juga tidak tau mau berkata apa, tadi aku hanya berusaha membuka pembicaraan. Dia tersenyum malu, "Aku hanya mencoba membuka pembicaraan saja sebenarnya. Jadi, kamu mau ngomong apa?". Oh my God, what could be worse than this? Aku mencari topik pembicaraan secepat mungkin dan yang keluar dari mulutku adalah... "Menurutmu aku ini orang yang bagaimana?". WHAT? Bella, tarik itu secepatnya. Cepat, Bella. Namun dia sudah menjawab, "Wow, aku tidak menyangka kau akan menanyakan hal itu, hahaha. Tapi baiklah aku akan menjawab. Kau adalah wanita yang misterius, mandiri, dan suka menulis". Misterius dan mandiri, itu bisa ditebak karena dia 'terlihat' pintar. Tapi suka menulis? Aku menanyakan dia tau darimana aku suka menulis, tapi dia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan aku teralihkan, kan aku sudah bilang dia 'terlihat' pintar. Oke aku akui, dia memang pintar. Dan tampan.


End file.
